


In this moment, you are the most beautiful thing in the world

by Boopanda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Ushijima is a daddy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopanda/pseuds/Boopanda
Summary: No es que fuera una situación tensa o molesta, es más, Ushijima consideraba esos pequeños momentos que compartía con Tooru de lo más agradables, algo que guardar en el cajón de los recuerdos durante mucho tiempo. Sus personalidades, a pesar de ser tan contrarias, encajaban a la perfección, como las piezas de un puzzle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La primera vez que escribo sobre ellos y es algo así. En fin, podría ser peor.

El camino desde el trabajo hacia casa había sido tranquilo, silencioso. Ninguno de los intercambió ni una sola palabra. No es que fuera una situación tensa o molesta, es más, Ushijima consideraba esos pequeños momentos que compartía con Tooru de lo más agradables, algo que guardar en el cajón de los recuerdos durante mucho tiempo. Sus personalidades, a pesar de ser tan contrarias, encajaban a la perfección, como las piezas de un puzzle.

Ya se había vuelto una rutina para ambos, Ushijima salía antes de su trabajo, por lo que podía ir a esperar a que Oikawa saliera del suyo, para así recogerlo e irse juntos a casa. Así desde hacía varios años.

Ya era de noche, el aire frío se colaba por entre sus ropas, siendo una diferencia más que notable con respecto a la calidez del interior del coche.  
Oikawa deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que Ushijima encontrara rápido las llaves para que pudiera abrir la puerta. No aguantaba nada bien el frío, ya podía notar como sus manos descendían de temperatura, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo. Su nariz no tardaría mucho en ponerse roja, lo que se notaría bastante gracias a su pálida piel. 

Con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, siguió a Wakatoshi al interior, de nuevo la diferencia de temperatura se hizo notar, pero esta vez era de lo más reconfortante.  
Lo primero que hizo fue dejar los zapatos en la entrada, para luego dirigirse a la habitación, y así quitarse el molesto uniforme de trabajo por una ropa cómoda, de andar por casa. Había sido un día bastante agotador.

Cuando volvió a la sala principal, Ushijima ya lo estaba esperando con dos tazas de chocolate caliente sobre la mesa. El dulce aroma del cacao se colaba por entre sus fosas nasales a medida que iba avanzando.

Cogió la taza que se encontaba repleta de nubes, justo como a él le gustaba.

— Gracias — dijo dando el primer sorbo.

Dulce, muy dulce.

Ushijima no lo tardó en acompañar, bebiendo también de la taza.

Así se encontraban, en la mesa, enfrente uno del otro. De nuevo aquel ambiente, en el que no hacían falta palabras, pequeños gestos como aquel ya decían mucho. Y es que en ese momento, para Ushijima, Oikawa era lo más hermoso del mundo.

*  
*  
*  
La luz de la televisión era lo único que iluminaba la habitación. Sólo se podía oír el sonido de las voces del programa que se encontraban viendo. Al menos uno de ellos, mientras Ushijima prestaba todo su atención a lo que decían, Oikawa ya se encontraba durmiendo, con parte de su cuerpo encima de las piernas de Wakatoshi. Nada más acabar el programa, no quiso despertarlo, por lo que, con cuidado, lo cogió en brazos, como a un niño pequeño, para poder llevarlo a la cama.

Podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba, al ritmo de su respiración, relajada, tranquila. Ese rostro, que ahora se veía totalmente indefenso, toda su presencia en general.

Estaría mirándolo, así, por horas, y no aburrirse jamás. De eso estaba seguro.

Decidió acompañarlo en la cama, él también debería de descansar. Pero aún seguía con su uniforme, se le había olvidado completamente, por lo que se dirigió al armario para poder cambiarse de ropa. Sin embargo, nada más desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa, sintió la suave voz de Tooru detrás suya.

— ¿Te ayudo?

No esperó una respuesta de su parte, simplemente se levantó de la cama, para dirigirse hacia él.  
Se encontraba durmiendo momentos atrás, pero al sentir como la presencia de Ushijima se alejaba, sus ojos no tardaron en abrirse.

Ahora se situaba detrás suya, sus manos viajaron hacia la camisa de Ushijima. Con el primer botón ya desabrochado, siguió con el siguiente, fue quitando uno a uno, muy despacio. No fue cuando llegó al último, que la mano de Ushijima detuvo sus movimientos.

— No.

— Mhm, sólo quiero ayudar.

Lo intentó una vez más, y como supuso, otra vez sus movimientos fueron detenidos.

— Quítate la ropa.

Oikawa ni siquiera se atrevió a replicar. Sabía que si se negaba, el castigo sería de lo peor.

Ushijima se sentó en el borde de la cama, así tendría una visión clara de cada uno de los movimientos de Tooru.  
Oikawa empezó por la camiseta que llevaba. Podía sentir como el calor se le subía a la cabeza, sus mejillas no tardaron en adquirir un bonito tono rojo. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que hacía este tipo de cosas, la mirada fija e inquebrantable de Ushijima aumentaba sus pulsaciones a niveles alarmantes.

La primera prenda de ropa cayó al suelo sin remedio, encontrándose ahora solo con los pantalones. Sus manos se dirigieron al borde de este, pero no hizo movimiento alguno.

— Oikawa.

La autoritaria voz de Ushijima penetró fuertemente en sus oídos, devolviéndolo a la realidad.

— Oikawa, ven aquí — dijo de nuevo.

Y así hizo, sentándose a su lado.

— No has hecho lo que te he dicho.

Oikawa tragó saliva, sabía lo que eso significaba.

— ¿Quince estarán bien?

— ¿Quince...? — preguntó alarmado.

— Que sean veinte entonces.

Quiso contestarle, pero si lo hacía, el número seguiría en aumento. Ahora mismo se lamentaba.

— Vamos.

Apoyó su pecho y el resto de la parte superior de su cuerpo en la piernas de Ushijima, bajó el pantalón junto a la ropa interior, quedando su trasero sin que nada lo cubriera.

— Cuenta para mi Oikawa.

Anunció, y, a continuación dio la primera nalgada.

Oikawa mordió se mordió el labio, para ser la primero había sido bastante fuerte, podía sentir el escozor recorrer su delicada piel.

Dos, tres, cuatro... Así hasta llegar a la número quince.

Su vista estaba nublada, pequeñas lágrimas quería salir de sus ojos, debido al dolor que sentía en estos momentos, le costaba recordar que número tenía que decir a continuación. Las siguientes fueron eternas para él, cada vez el tiempo pasaba más y más lento, como una tortura interminable.

— V-veinte... — dijo con hilo de voz.

Ahora si que las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, mezcla de dolor y a la vez excitación. Podía sentir como su piel ardía, supuso que esta estaría con un tono rojizo. 

— Muy bien.

Ushijima le dio la vuelta, para así poder mirarlo. 

Mejillas sonrojadas, ojos llorosos, boca entreabierta. Un rostro totalmente lascivo.

De un solo movimiento, le desprendió de las dos únicas prendas de ropa que le quedaban, dejándolo -ahora si- completamente desnudo.

— Tumbate.  
Con mucho esfuerzo, consiguió levantarse, para así poder recostarse a lo largo de la cama.  
Mientras, Ushijima deshacía el nudo de su corbata, ya con esta libre, cogió las dos muñecas de Oikawa, alzándolas por encima suya. Con la otra mano procedía a envolverlas con aquella prenda. 

Oikawa por su parte solo podía observar cada uno de los movimientos de Wakatoshi, esa mirada fija, que nunca lo abandonaba. Solo pudo morder su labio, al sentir como la fuerza con las que estaban sujetas sus muñecas aumentaba, lo que le dejaría marca mucho después. 

— No vale que yo sea el único que esté sin ropa.

Sin embargo, sus palabras no tuvieron efecto alguno, pues Ushijima ya se encontraba encima suya, con su boca bajando a lo largo de su cuello. Besando, mordiendo, cada centímetro de piel que estuviera al alcance. Unas cuantas marcas de color morado no tardaron en aparecer, de las cuales se preocuparía más tarde.  
El interior de su cuerpo se removía, a pesar de ser solo el principio, podía sentir que solo con aquellos besos podía llegar al orgasmo en muy poco tiempo. 

Quizá fuera el hecho de estar sometido a las ordenes de Ushijima lo que le excitaba tanto. O también el largo período de tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que lo hicieron, debido al poco tiempo que habían tenido estas últimas semanas.  
Fuera cual fuese el motivo, de lo que estaba seguro es que Ushijima tenía las mismas ganas que él, no le cabía duda.

Por eso cuando cuando sintió la mano de Wakatoshi empezar a tocar su miembro, un leve gemido no tardó en escapar por entre sus labios.  
Esta se movía de arriba a abajo, despacio, provocando que la impaciencia que tenía en esos momentos se incrementara. Alzó un poco las caderas, dandóle a entender que quería que fuese más rápido, lo que funcionó. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien para su gusto. El calor se empezaba a apoderar de él, no podía pensar con claridad.

Cerró sus ojos, reconocía aquella sensanción, el placer no tardaría en invadir su cuerpo.

— Ushijima voy a...

Al escuchar esas palabras detuvo sus movimientos.

— Aún no.

Oikawa maldijo por dentro, que lo dejara a medias no era para nada bueno. Su miembro pedía atención, quería tocarse y acabar con aquella faena, pero al tener las manos atadas la tarea era prácticamente imposible. Tampoco podía pedirlo, algo bastante frustante. 

Ushijima se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la mesilla de noche, que se encontraba al lado de la cama. Abrió uno de los cajones y de él sacó un pequeño bote de lubricante. 

En pocos segundos ya volvía a estar junto Oikawa. 

Echó una cantidad bastante generosa de aquel líquido entre sus dedos, para después deslizar uno de estos dentro de Oikawa.  
Empezó a moverlos, la mirada fija siempre en cada una de sus reacciones. Le gustaba mirar ese rostro, la forma en la que dice su nombre. Eran cosas que no podía evitar amar.

Dos más, y ese fuel el límite de Tooru.

Se vino sin remedio alguno, manchando parte de su abdomen.

Se sentía de lo más agitado, y avergonzado. El hecho de que solo con un par de movimientos ya haya colapsado, suponía una derrota por su parte, demostrando lo mucho que lo necesitaba.  
Una sensación de vacío le imvadió cuando Ushijima se retiró. Procedió a quitarse la ropa también, así estarían en igual de condiciones. Se posicionó entre sus piernas, separando estas, dejando a Tooru a su entera disposición. 

Esos ojos lujuriosos no le abandonaban ni un solo segundo.

Mientras se iba haciendo hueco en su interior, su boca, por otra parte se dirigía al cuello de Oikawa, dando un fuerte mordisco cuando estuvo totalmente dentro. El cálido interior de Tooru nublaba su mente, provocando que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Poco después empezó a moverse, lento, muy lento. 

De nuevo, Oikawa lamentó no tener las manos libres, eso no era suficiente, quería más, necesitaba más de Ushijima.  
Con la poca fuerza que tenía en esos momentos, movió su piernas y las puso alrededor de la cadera de Wakatoshi, empujándola con los pies para que se adentrara -aún- más en él y así acentuar sus movimientos. 

Ahora si que lo podía sentir en toda su totalidad.

Cada estocada que el otro le proporcionaba hacia su cuerpo estremecerse de puro placer y excitación. Daba igual las veces que lo hicieran, cada momento era completamente diferente al anterior, único.  
Sólo él podía ver aquel rostro que le mostraba, aquellos besos que le daba, aquellas noches… Sólo él.

Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus sus ojos, a pesar de que se había venido ya una vez, su miembro de nuevo necesitaba de atención. 

— Ushijima… Ah — intentó decir, apenas con un hilo de voz.

Ushijima entendió a la perfección lo que le quería decir, así que llevo una mano y comenzó a masturbarlo.

Se mordió el labio al sentir el tacto de Ushijima. Conocía a la perfección esa sensación de calidez que le estaba empezando a invadir. Sin embargo, cuando sintió que el orgasmo estaba por llegar, Ushijima presionó con su dedo pulgar la punta de su miembro, impidiendo que lo hiciera.

— P-porfavor…

Rogó, pero no sirvió de nada.  
En vez de eso, Wakatoshi solo se movía más rápido, llegando a tocar ese punto que hacía que solo gimiera cosas sin sentido.  
Ushijima lamió las saladas lágrimas que seguían bajando por sus ojos. Él también se sentía en su limite.

En uno de esos momentos su labios se encontraron, compartiendo un beso de lo más ansioso. Sus lenguas se movían en la boca contraria, explorando casa rincón, deseando más del otro.  
Fue ahí cuando en un par de movimientos Ushijima se vació en su interior, y Tooru lo siguió segundos más tarde.

*  
*  
*  
Ushijima desató su manos con cuidado, viendo que sus muñecas habían quedado algo rojas debido al fuerte agarre.

Acto seguido lo tumbó con cuidado en la cama. Luego, buscó algo con lo que poder limpiar a ambos.  
Mientras el paño tibio recorría su piel Oikawa dejaba escapar pequeñas risitas debido al contacto.

Después, Ushijima lo acompañó, recostándose a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó, en su tono de voz se podía notar que estaba algo preocupado.

— Mhmm… Perfectamente — dijo acurrucándose en su pecho — No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí — rió.

— Lo seguiré haciendo.

Oikawa levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo, luego depositó un leve beso en sus labios, tomándolo por sorpresa.

— Está bien, pero ahora, quedémonos en la cama un rato más.

Y así lo hicieron.

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso sería todo.
> 
> La verdad es que hay muy pocas historias sobre ellos, y ya no digamos en español, así que aquí dejo mi pequeño aporte.
> 
> Comentarios, kudos son más que bienvenidos, aunque con que alguien se haya tomado el tiempo de leer esto para mi es más que suficiente. ❤


End file.
